Thanksgiving With The Charming's
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Emma invites Killian over for Thanksgiving, and Daddy Charming still isn't sure how he feels about his daughter's boyfriend.


**A/N okay so for Thanksgiving, I give to you a Daddy Charming/Captain Swan oneshot!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own OUAT though if I did, there would be all kinds of Killian doesn't understand WWM holidays on the show**

 **Please read and review dearies.**

 **~~Thanksgiving With The Charming's~~**

It's late him, and Emma are sitting on the docks, her head resting on his shoulder. He feels as though he'll be content to sit like this forever, her arm around him, and his wrapped around her waist, his hook resting in her lap.

It's silent, one of the rare quiet times that the pair get.

"Killian?" she asks softly.

Killian looks down at her, her eyes twinkling like the ocean in the starlight.

"Aye, Love?" he responds.

She sighs, "Are there Holiday's in the Enchanted Forest?" her question is light, and completely innocent.

Killian nods, a chuckle slipping from him, "Aye, there are, quite a number of them. We'd be sitting here till solstice, for me to list them all though."

Emma smiles, "If we were there, would you teach me to celebrate them?"

Killian nods, "Of course, it would be bad form not to." He drops a kiss into her hair, inhaling the smell of her shampoo, mixing with the unique scent of Emma.

"I would like to teach you about ours." She says so softly, he almost doesn't hear her, "Starting this weekend."

Killian pulls back a little, "This weekend?"

Emma nods, "It's Thanksgiving, my first with my true family, oddly enough." She tells him.

"Thanksgiving?" Killian questions.

Emma sits up, looking out at the ocean, "Yeah, it's a holiday to celebrate that which we have, and those we share it with."

Killian smiles, "Sounds lovely, Swan." He says.

Emma smiles into the distance, "Yeah, I always thought so. I never had anyone to share it with in the past though."

"That'll never be a problem, love."

Emma snuggles into his side, "Promise?" she asks.

Killian nods, chuckling. "Aye, you'll never be alone for it again." He pauses for a moment, "How exactly, does one celebrate this holiday of giving thanks?"

It's Emma's turn to chuckle, "Well mostly? Food, so much, you'll never want to eat again." She looks up at him, "Also spending time with family, and being grateful for what we have."

"Food? I'd never turn down a good meal."

Emma grins, "Good, then you'll come to my parent's Thanksgiving?"

Killian pauses, David and Mary Margaret have made it no secret how they feel about a pirate dating their daughter, neither liking him. He isn't sure how they would react to her bringing him to a family dinner, but he can already see the disappointment on Emma's face if he says no.

Thus Killian Jones finds himself reluctantly nodding, agreeing to spend his first holiday with Emma Swan's family.

~~Thanksgiving With The Charming's~~

Killian Jones is not used to being without his leather, the black shirt, and dark pants leave him feeling naked and exposed, as he stands at the door of the Nolans' apartment, he holds a bottle of wine in his hand, while his hook is raised at the door. He lets the hook drop, checking his reflection in the polished finish of the prosthetic, to be sure his hair is good.

Deciding he's stalled enough, Killian raises his hook, and raps on the door. He is greeted immediately by Henry. The lad is dressed in a clean pressed shirt, and black pants, a tie secured around his neck, the boy grins.

"Killian!" he turns to the apartment, "Mom, Killian's here!"

Killian steps through the door, and is immediately surrounded by the aromas of food, and his eyes are drawn to something better than the food.

Emma stands at the foot of the steps. Her hair is loose, flowing over her shoulders, she wears a blue sweater, and jeans. Killian grins at her, as she jogs over, throwing her arms around his neck. His arms instinctively go around her waist.

"You came." She says happily, green eyes glittering.

"Aye, love." He replies, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, "Did you ever doubt I would?"

Emma shook her head, "Nope." She says, popping the "P"

A throat clearing in the living area, makes Killian release the blonde beauty in his arms and turn to face the man that made the offending sound. David gave him a warning look, one that says "I have a gun, release my daughter, or I will use it."

Killian gives him a charming smile, "David! How are you?"

David raises an eyebrow, "Fine, Killian. I hope you're hungry. Mary Margaret, is making enough to feed the whole town." He says, clearly noting the fact, the pirate had yet to step away from Emma.

Killian nods, "Starved." He takes a cautious step away from Emma, not really wanting the holiday to be ruined, by him being shot.

Emma grins, pecking him on the cheek, "I'm going to help Mary Margaret in the kitchen, you take a seat." She suggests, moving away from Killian.

He finds himself yearning to go after her, not really wanting to be left alone with David, who was still staring daggers into him, his disapproval of their relationship clear.

Liam would laugh at him if he were here. The fearless Killian Jones, sweating at the thought of having to spend time with Emma's father, without her there to act as buffer.

Casting another glance after Emma, Killian makes his way into the living room.

He takes a seat.

"So, Killian." David starts, "You and Emma, seem to be getting along pretty good."

Killian shifts awkwardly, "Aye, I like to think so."

"I just wanted to tell you." David leans in over the coffee table, "If you ever hurt her, losing your hand, will be the second most painful thing to happen to you."

Killian wants to believe that he's joking, but one look at the prince's eyes, tell him there's no such luck, "Duly noted. Though I don't plan on ever hurting your daughter." He informs Emma's father.

After that, they sit in awkward silence for a while, David giving him disapproving glances, he's happy when Henry appears with cards, convincing Killian and his grandfather to teach him to play cards.

Killian has just finished teaching Henry how to shuffle one handed, when Emma appears, announcing dinner.

The small table is piled high with food, steaming turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, what looks like cooked bread cubes, which Emma tells him is stuffing, cranberry jelly, and warm rolls.

Once they're seated, Emma and Henry sitting on either side of Killian, they begin the meal, talking, and laughing. Sharing stories, and playing games after dinner. Killian is starting to see why Emma wanted him here, he's a part of her family, and as he, Henry, and Emma team up, crushing her parents at Monopoly, then unexpectedly, mother and son turned on him, and soon the last one standing on the board was Henry, leading the lad to being pelted with popcorn, which Emma has been nibbling on. Killian realizes that David, has finally stopped sending him glances, he feels a weight lift from his chest.

By the end of the night, Killian and David are left once more in the sitting room, and rather than the awkward silence from earlier that evening, they tell stories, and laugh, as Emma and Mary Margaret clean up.

The night is finished too soon, Emma sending Henry to bed, while Mary Margaret and David turn in with Neal for the night, and Killian and Emma are left alone.

"I should probably, get going." Killian reasons.

"Can I walk you home?" Emma asks, giving him an innocent smile.

Killian chuckles, "Then who walks you home, love? We can't just walk each other home all night." He whispers, leaning in and kissing her lightly, "Plus, I'll see you in the morning."

Emma pouts, pulling away, "Promise?" she begs.

Killian chuckles, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. He leans in close, resting his forehead on hers, "Aye, love." He kisses her slowly, "Till tomorrow. Happy Thanksgiving Swan."

Emma smiles against his lips, "Happy Thanksgiving Killian Jones." She responds, her fingers twining into his hair, pulling him closer, before pulling away.

"Goodnight Swan." He tells her, heading for the door, "see you tomorrow."

As the door closes behind Killian, Emma lets her fingers trace her lips carefully.

"You really care about him." Emma turns in shock at the sound of her father's voice.

"Yeah." Emma says breathlessly, "I think I might even love him."

David chuckles, "Oh Emma, I know he loves you."

Emma pauses, looking at her father, "how do?

"How do I know?" he asks, "because that is exactly, how I looked at your mother, when I first realized I loved her." He says, nodding at the door, "I also know, I can't stand in the way. I just want you to be careful, Emma."

Emma crosses the room, finding herself enveloped in her father's arms, "I am, Dad. I'm just thankful, that you finally see him the way I do." She says.

David sighs, tightening his arms around his daughter, he doesn't want her to know, he knows exactly what she sees, when she looks at that pirate. He sees love. True love, and he's thankful that she found it. Even if it was in the arms of a pirate, true love is all he ever wanted for Emma, and now she has it.


End file.
